Cache/BLOCovision 2015
1 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1208.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 11, 2016 22:44:47 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. BLOCovision 2015 Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » BLOCovision 2015 « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: BLOCovision 2015 (Read 1467 times) Shufflex Sr. Member Offline 268 BLOCovision 2015 « on: August 06, 2015, 09:54:04 PM » Record yourself singing a song, post on vocaroo, I'll make a poll to pick the winner. Make sure to post what song it is that you're covering, especially if you're some kind of dirty hipster. Winner gets 10,000k from me and anything else that my fellow autists pledge. Current pledges: 50RM and 50 Oil from Yggdrasil 200RM from President Lee that I wouldn't count on being payed out. 100RM and 10MG from an outstanding slav Current Entries: Yggdrasil with Hurt by Johnny Cash: http://vocaroo.com/i/s04lVQHSGT9v Capncold with the the new paradigm in baneposting: http://vocaroo.com/i/s0cKFOxGXJKy Random Turkish dude out of nowhere with Garibim by Ayna http://vocaroo.com/i/s0BVIuOoDAny Contest ends on the 13th. « Last Edit: August 11, 2015, 06:18:59 PM by Shufflex » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=2003574 President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: BLOCovision 2015 « Reply #1 on: August 06, 2015, 10:02:56 PM » >10,000k hey thats the very same amount of cash i can produce in 24 hours Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Coldoldgold Global Moderator Hero Member Offline 561 Re: BLOCovision 2015 « Reply #2 on: August 06, 2015, 10:04:18 PM » My tentative entry, though I'm planning to do another take later and replace this one: http://vocaroo.com/i/s04lVQHSGT9v Also, I'll pledge 50 RM and 50 oil to whoever wins. « Last Edit: August 07, 2015, 04:31:51 AM by Coldoldgold » Logged Former Leader of Inter/pol/, leader of India (AKA Yggdrasil) blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52905 MODERATION TEXT IN GREEN Shufflex Sr. Member Offline 268 Re: BLOCovision 2015 « Reply #3 on: August 06, 2015, 10:06:03 PM » Quote from: President Lee on August 06, 2015, 10:02:56 PM >10,000k hey thats the very same amount of cash i can produce in 24 hours Great! Put some in the pool you dank cunt. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=2003574 President Lee Hero Member Offline 2102 Personal Text There is a conspiracy to do us in. Why? Re: BLOCovision 2015 « Reply #4 on: August 06, 2015, 10:09:50 PM » how bout 200 RMs? Logged bloc 1.0 veteran, bloc 2.0 shitposter, bloc 3.0 BAMF advisor, bloc 3.8 THG officer, elite shitposter, master ruseman. Former Leader of NAM http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40001 "President lee is the only kosher shitposter in bloc." - Mammon Capncold Full Member Offline 214 Re: BLOCovision 2015 « Reply #5 on: August 07, 2015, 04:13:08 AM » http://vocaroo.com/i/s0cKFOxGXJKy Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=52334 Gemima Hero Member Offline 1062 Personal Text why tho Re: BLOCovision 2015 « Reply #6 on: August 07, 2015, 05:44:04 AM » Quote from: KALESHNIA on August 07, 2015, 12:53:38 AM Quote from: President Lee on August 06, 2015, 10:09:50 PM how bout 200 RMs? I will give you 300 rm if you sing me this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UctriMuXYS0 YOUR VOICE MUST BE AUDIBLE AND PROUD FOR JINPING! DO NOT MAKE SHAMFUR DISHPRAY bonus 50 if you say https://youtu.be/6e3_i8fvO2w?t=9s I second this idea, Do it Lee! Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 spurdobenis Sr. Member Offline 307 Re: BLOCovision 2015 « Reply #7 on: August 07, 2015, 10:10:04 AM » I was just thinking how Breaking the Law could be bane-ified... You don't know what it's like, you don't have a clue If you did you'd be at the gym, becoming a big guy too! Big guys for you, big guys for you *waaah* Big guys for you, big guys for you *wah waah* You don't know what it's liiiiiike *tires spinning out* *sirens* *Get these hotheads outta here!* Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php? Oh you thing menes will protec yo? :DDD I wuz born in da menes XDDD, molded bai dem :D:DD I didn see srs disgussion til I was already a man xDDDD t. Bane Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: BLOCovision 2015 « Reply #8 on: August 07, 2015, 11:43:44 AM » Quote from: President Lee on August 06, 2015, 10:02:56 PM >10,000k hey thats the very same amount of cash i can produce in 24 hours 12 hours Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Online 2215 Re: BLOCovision 2015 « Reply #9 on: August 07, 2015, 03:37:14 PM » Where is Ping singing an Imagine Dragon's song when you need him. Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1246 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: BLOCovision 2015 « Reply #10 on: August 10, 2015, 02:54:37 PM » Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on August 07, 2015, 11:43:44 AM Quote from: President Lee on August 06, 2015, 10:02:56 PM >10,000k hey thats the very same amount of cash i can produce in 24 hours 12 hours Don't you mean a month? I offer −1 ton of uranium. « Last Edit: August 10, 2015, 02:56:30 PM by alysdexia » Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Online 2215 Re: BLOCovision 2015 « Reply #11 on: August 10, 2015, 03:01:15 PM » For the winner I'll offer 1 ton of uranium. Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: BLOCovision 2015 « Reply #12 on: August 10, 2015, 04:31:02 PM » Quote from: alysdexia on August 10, 2015, 02:54:37 PM Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on August 07, 2015, 11:43:44 AM Quote from: President Lee on August 06, 2015, 10:02:56 PM >10,000k hey thats the very same amount of cash i can produce in 24 hours 12 hours Don't you mean a month? I offer −1 ton of uranium. There was that 1 time that a turn was more like 10 hours Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Cem Uzan Newbie Offline 22 Re: BLOCovision 2015 « Reply #13 on: August 11, 2015, 02:31:34 PM » Here comes my entry: http://vocaroo.com/i/s0BVIuOoDAny More info about the song: This is a Turkish song performed by the music band called as "Ayna" (Which means mirror) and this band is well known in 90'ies by weiring their fancy sun glasses and playing guitar no matter there is a sun or not. Original Song: Artist: Ayna (Mirror) Song: Garibim (My poor(person)) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKHCjrxSLl8 Translated the lyrics a bit: I was born poor, don't believe into fame, I had to sacrifice my love, heart has been lost in mountains. How many pain has been gone through, how many wounds has been recovered, while sleeping was impossible, my smile was just a lie. Brother let's smile a bit, This spring tree branches gave cherry, Life is as it is, Water shortens but floods won't stop. « Last Edit: August 11, 2015, 02:43:13 PM by Cem Uzan » Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55379 Dmitri Chuikov Newbie Offline 7 Personal Text Member of Donetsk People's Republic Re: BLOCovision 2015 « Reply #14 on: August 11, 2015, 05:30:14 PM » I'll pledge 100 RM and 10 MG, sounds like an interesting concept)) Logged blocgame.com/stats.php?id=54805 Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » BLOCovision 2015 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=1208.15. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 12, 2016 04:26:47 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. BLOCovision 2015 Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » BLOCovision 2015 « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: BLOCovision 2015 (Read 1469 times) Granola Newbie Offline 39 Re: BLOCovision 2015 « Reply #15 on: August 11, 2015, 11:00:43 PM » http://vocaroo.com/i/s0sGKiz0u7uE ok guise no h8 Logged Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Online 2216 Re: BLOCovision 2015 « Reply #16 on: August 11, 2015, 11:01:10 PM » Quote from: Granola on August 11, 2015, 11:00:43 PM http://vocaroo.com/i/s0sGKiz0u7uE ok guise no h8 I think we've got a winner. Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Online 2216 Re: BLOCovision 2015 « Reply #17 on: August 14, 2015, 12:26:46 AM » BUMP, these used to be great back in the day. Enter now! (should do mine soon) Also providing there is 10+ proper entries I will add to the prize pack 1 uranium Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Gemima Hero Member Offline 1062 Personal Text why tho Re: BLOCovision 2015 « Reply #18 on: August 14, 2015, 02:51:45 PM » I have a very quiet voice, Listen with the volume all the way up. http://vocaroo.com/i/s0ChYJR4t36k Logged Kersumsos: www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46317 Corp: www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100022 Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: BLOCovision 2015 « Reply #19 on: August 14, 2015, 04:43:48 PM » Quote from: Gemima on August 14, 2015, 02:51:45 PM I have a very quiet voice, Listen with the volume all the way up. http://vocaroo.com/i/s0ChYJR4t36k XD I knew it Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Granola Newbie Offline 39 Re: BLOCovision 2015 « Reply #20 on: August 14, 2015, 07:24:32 PM » Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on August 14, 2015, 04:43:48 PM Quote from: Gemima on August 14, 2015, 02:51:45 PM I have a very quiet voice, Listen with the volume all the way up. http://vocaroo.com/i/s0ChYJR4t36k XD I knew it Oh god, what is it? I'm too spooked to click. Logged Chickun Jr. Member Offline 57 Re: BLOCovision 2015 « Reply #21 on: August 18, 2015, 10:56:06 PM » would if could sing Logged LEADER OF THE SPQR IN BLOC http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46836 LEADER OF NETHERLANDS IN TRW http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=100112 Shufflex Sr. Member Offline 268 Re: BLOCovision 2015 « Reply #22 on: August 19, 2015, 05:38:55 PM » Shit, completely forgot about this. I'll put up a poll Logged http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=2003574 Utopia Full Member Offline 209 Personal Text We can save this world...With the right leadership Re: BLOCovision 2015 « Reply #23 on: August 19, 2015, 08:02:18 PM » Why aren't we making this interesting? Make a bloc related song and I'll give you 100 oil. The winner (provided its a bloc related song) will get 400 oil Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40759 Literal Cancer Hero Member Offline 1495 Personal Text kill me pls Re: BLOCovision 2015 « Reply #24 on: August 19, 2015, 08:16:06 PM » Quote from: Utopia on August 19, 2015, 08:02:18 PM Why aren't we making this interesting? Make a bloc related song and I'll give you 100 oil. The winner (provided its a bloc related song) will get 400 oil If I made a Bloc related song it would be worth more than 400 oil Logged Formerly ThePotatoGuy. I don't have nations anymore so stfu Utopia Full Member Offline 209 Personal Text We can save this world...With the right leadership Re: BLOCovision 2015 « Reply #25 on: August 19, 2015, 08:25:33 PM » Quote from: ThePotatoGuy on August 19, 2015, 08:16:06 PM Quote from: Utopia on August 19, 2015, 08:02:18 PM Why aren't we making this interesting? Make a bloc related song and I'll give you 100 oil. The winner (provided its a bloc related song) will get 400 oil If I made a Bloc related song it would be worth more than 400 oil Considering its worth more than all the pledged resources put together plus you would gain 500 total, I don't think it's an unreasonable offer. Oil is currently on 140k btw BUT, I would consider upping the prize if the song is funny and good. Logged http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40759 Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » BLOCovision 2015 SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2